Massively multiplayer online games (“MMO”s) provide virtual software environments where users can interact with each other through virtual player characters. The player characters can also interact with non-player characters (“NPC”), objects, and geometric structures within the software environment. Player characters often interact with an object or other feature by placing themselves in a range of positions relative to it. For example, to interact with an object, a player character would move near to the object, target the object, and then perform any of several functions on the object, such as: examine the object, pick up the object, manipulate the object, place the object into inventory, use the object, etc.
A problem may arise when an object is disposed too close to, on, or in a geometric structure such as a wall, building, plant, etc. In this case a player character may not be able to interact with the object because the game engine detects that the geometric structure is obstructing this interaction. This may not be the intention of the game designer, however.
For example, an object may be disposed on a tree and well within the reach of the player character. Nevertheless, the game engine may detect the tree as an obstruction and generate an error if the player attempts to interact with the object. In other words, the player character ought to be able to interact with the object, but is prevented from doing so because the object has been improperly placed with respect to the geometric structure. In other cases, one type of interaction is permitted, such as targeting, but another is prohibited, such as harvesting.
Similar problematic situations occur with respect to other player interactions with objects, such as when the level of player interaction is mediated by a player feature, such as attainment of a certain level. If the level is improperly ascertained, interaction with the object will be improper.
When errors are generated in the above systems, such as in the case where the system perceives the player character to be in an incorrect position to interact with an object, the error is typically a general error that is unhelpful to the player, and does not give the player confidence that the error is being addressed. When interaction with objects is improper, as described above, the player may not even be aware that an error has occurred.